Preliminary studies are underway on antibodies to cell surface proteins produced by hybridoma techniques. The initial targets for this investigation is cell line RL-5, a rabbit T-cell tumor. The cell line has been characterized by conventional techniques and several mouse-mouse hybridomas with activity against this cell have been produced, cloned and propagated in vivo and in vitro. Biochemical characterization of the molecular specificity of these antibodies is under investigation.